Maybe It Was a Good Idea After All
by pinksunglassesandblazers
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend a week on a farm for Kurt's family reunion. Kurt hates it. Blaine loves it and does something that might just change Kurt's mind. Written for the farm!Klaine theme this week on Klaine AU Fridays.


"Oh, no. I am not about to go in _there._"

This is the last straw. Kurt is sunburned, covered in bug bites and sweaty enough as is. He's tired and sleepy and it's hot and humid and why exactly did his family decide it was a good idea to have a week-long reunion on a _farm _of all places? Blaine's just been soaking it up, perky as ever, and Kurt's indulged him, going along with the hayrides and bonfires, but this is where he draws the line. He is not about to walk into a _barn_, where animals sleep and eat and…just _no. _

"Come on, Kurt. Do this for me, _please_?" Blaine's big hazel eyes shine in the moonlight and Kurt is just about to say no when he juts his lower lip out in a pout. His waist is being framed by Blaine's arms and suddenly he's chest to chest with his boyfriend, being pulled into a chaste kiss.

"Okay," he concedes. Blaine smiles warmly as he turns, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him into the building.

Kurt shuts his eyes and scrunches his nose, bracing himself to be greeted by the dozens of animals and the horrid smells that come along with them. Instead he enters to meet a completely different sight. Haystacks fill the room, wildflowers thrown everywhere. Large scented candles are lit and carefully placed into every nook and cranny of the small building, giving the room a soft glow. Blaine guides him up a wooden step latter and there he finds a large blanket among the stacks of hay, a plate of fresh strawberries sitting on top of it.

"Blaine…," is all Kurt manages to get out; truly speechless by the sight before him.

"This is actually the hayloft," Blaine chuckles, shy and nervous, "but you probably already guessed that." Blaine urges him to sit on the blanket and they begin to feed each other strawberries.

Soft, sweet kisses and small giggles are being shared between mouthfuls of fruit when Kurt finally speaks up.

"Blaine, this is all very sweet and romantic, but why did you bring me up here?"

Blaine laughs lightly at Kurt's words and looks down, blush rising in his cheeks. Kurt quirks an eyebrow and Blaine finally looks up, staring nervously at Kurt. His hand reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box and Kurt is once again rendered speechless. Blaine makes to scoot closer to Kurt, pushing away the plate of fruit as he grabs his left hand.

"I was actually planning this for when we got back to the city," he stammers out, swallowing to moisten his dry throat. "But seeing you here, surrounded by your family and so, so happy, it made me think that there was no better moment to do this. You may say you hate the outdoors and the humidity, but I can see it in your eyes, Kurt. You are so happy to be surrounded by the people that accept you and love you the most. So, I thought, what better people to share this moment with?" Blaine looks down once again and smiles. "I'm getting away from the point, aren't I? Why is it that I always talk too much?" Blaine says more to himself than to Kurt. He finally looks up to find Kurt gazing warmly at him, breathing heavily from the shock that is still settled over him. With a quick intake of breath to regain his nerve, Blaine continues, "The point is, this might not be some top-notch location in New York City or any of the fabulous places where I once thought this would happen, but I've decided that doesn't really matter. All that matters is you and me. You are the love of my life, Kurt. You've always been. We've stood my each other through every victory, through every defeat and I want you to look back at this moment and remember _us_. Not some fancy restaurant in the city or a luxurious hotel and…I'm rabbling again, aren't I?" Kurt giggles and nods, tears running down his face now. "_Anyways_, what I'm trying to say is: Will you marry me, Kurt Hummel?" He opens the box to reveal a delicate white gold band nestle among the soft interior. Full-on tears are streaming down Kurt's face and he finally regains the ability to speak, nodding frantically and screaming out a _yes _before throwing himself into his boyfriend's – his _fiancé's_ – arms.

He kisses Blaine lazily as he lays above him on the blanket, smiling into the kiss. Blaine finally breaks it and reaches for the box beside them, grabbing Kurt's left hand and slipping the ring onto his finger. Blaine rolls them over and Kurt is just about to lean up for another kiss when he feels a finger press against his lips.

"Give me one second," Blaine murmurs and Kurt opens his eyes to see him lift himself up, running to the window and swinging it open. Kurt sits up and opens his mouth to question what is **so** important as to disturb their kisses but is interrupted by Blaine yelling "He said yes!" out the window excitedly. A round of cheers and whistles greet his ears as his family celebrates and Kurt can't help but laugh. Blaine returns to his arms and settles in to resume their kissing, deepening it quickly in the silent promise of something more.

This week, Kurt thinks, was _definitely _not a bad idea.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! As always, you know where to find me: pinksunglassesandblazerson tumblr!


End file.
